


I Love Everything About You

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecure Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “So, what about my body do you like best, huh?” Derek asked and there was a bitterness to his voice that Stiles hadn’t expected. “I can tell you right now that my pecs, the abs and my apparently thick thighs are usually what gets people going so you might want to get a bit creative if you wanna stick out,” Derek snapped and suddenly Stiles was wide awake.This was unacceptable.





	I Love Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> So this started with the most ridicolous idea about the chest hair and then somehow grew feelings. I blame Stiles for being so gone on Derek.

When Derek stumbled out of bed, Stiles turned around to track him with his eyes. He had always enjoyed bleary-eyed Derek in the morning and watching him get dressed was one of his favourite parts of their mornings together.

But this morning Derek stopped with his shirt half raised and turned the frown he usually reserved for his shirts to Stiles.

“Why are you always watching me?” Derek asked, and Stiles was still too sleepy to hear the underlying tension in his voice.

“Have you seen yourself?” Stiles mumbled half into his pillow, and he might still be half asleep, but he definitely saw how tense Derek suddenly got.

“So, what about my body do you like best, huh?” Derek asked and there was a bitterness to his voice that Stiles hadn’t expected. “I can tell you right now that my pecs, the abs and my apparently thick thighs are usually what gets people going so you might want to get a bit creative if you wanna stick out,” Derek snapped and suddenly Stiles was wide awake.

Of course, he knew that people were appreciative of Derek’s body, hell, he couldn’t deny that he liked it too, but this was unacceptable. There was so much more to love than just Derek’s muscles. And it looked like Stiles needed to tell Derek exactly that.

Stiles slid out of bed and walked right up to Derek, who was still tense and motionless, clearly waiting for the usual words about his body.

Stiles took a moment to watch him up and down and when Derek seemed like he was ready to snap Stiles shrugged.

“I’m trying to rank the things I like best about you, but it’s futile, so I’m just gonna start with something,” he said, deliberately ignoring the surprised look on Derek’s face and then raised his hands to gently brush the corners of Derek’s eyes.

“I like the crinkles you have here, because they only show when you smile or laugh and so whenever I see them I know you’re happy,” he started and then slightly dropped his hands to scratch Derek’s stubble. “I love the grey in your beard, because it makes you that much more approachable. The black was good too, but it made you look hard and you’re a fucking marshmallow so it’s only right your beard reflects that.”

Derek was staring at him, eyes wide, and Stiles went right on.

“I love your hands, cause they are big and strong and warm. Plus, you have the most amazing fingers and I’m gonna tell you a secret,” Stiles said and leaned closer to whisper to Derek. “The day you wore that ring?” he asked and waited for Derek to nod. “I thought I might have died a little bit, it looked so good,” Stiles told him conspiratorially and dropped a quick kiss to Derek’s cheek.

“I love your tattoo because the contrast to your skin is stunning and the way it shifts on your back when you move is downright unfair.”

Derek had relaxed as Stiles talked, and Stiles liked it much better like this. Derek should never be tense around him. He tapped Derek’s chest next.

“I like your chest hair,” Stiles said and scratched his fingers through it before he went on. “Because it looks like it fell off your beard and landed here before gravity went to work and pulled it down here.”

Stiles trailed a finger down Derek’s sternum, showing him exactly where he thought gravity was working.

“And then it obviously got confused for a second because there’s just so much skin to grow on,” Stiles kept going and splayed his hands over Derek’s ribs where some stray hairs were growing. “But then gravity did its thing again and the hair clearly decided they liked it better close, so they all huddled together to make your treasure trail,” Stiles finished and tangled his fingers in the hair low on Derek’s abdomen.

When Stiles looked up at Derek’s face, he was met with the expression Derek usually only wore around him; a little bit soft and unguarded but also clearly exasperated. Stiles loved it.

“I’m in love with a fucking moron,” Derek whispered eventually, but Stiles clearly saw him smile before Derek leaned in to press the softest of kisses to his lips.

“Maybe so,” Stiles said with a shrug when Derek pulled back and brushed his fingers over Derek’s temples again, “but I got to see the crinkles again, so I’m a happy moron.”

“So, you really like a lot about my body, huh?” Derek asked, and Stiles glared up at him.

“You want me to get started on your personality next?” he asked, only half joking, because he definitely could. There was a lot to love about Derek after all.

“Because, mister, let me tell you, you are the most contradictory asshole I have ever met.”

“How so?” Derek asked, but it was teasing, and he pulled Stiles close, tucking him neatly into his side, as Stiles held up his fingers to tick off a few things.

“You say breakfast is the most important meal of the day and yet you refuse to make it since apparently _it takes too much time to make_ ,” Stiles started, imitating Derek’s whining every other morning. “You hate working out and yet you do it when you’re bored. Derek, let me tell you, there are a million different things you can do when you’re bored.”

“Oh, really?” Derek asked and nosed at Stiles’ temple.

“Yes, really. And your face screams grump at everyone who comes even close, but really, you’re a huge marshmallow and pushover.”

“Only for the people I love,” Derek gave back and slightly pulled away, so that Stiles could see him smile again.

“Well, I get fiercely protective about the people I love, so you better stop now, or I’ll have to protect you from yourself. What brought this on, anyway?” Stiles asked and wrapped his arms around Derek.

They had been together for a few months now and Derek had never let on that he felt this insecure around Stiles.

“You’re always watching me when I get dressed,” Derek quietly admitted, and Stiles couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Okay, first of all, if it was about your body, I wouldn’t watch you cover it all up,” he said. “I’d make sure you’d run around shirtless as often as possible.”

Granted, Derek did that on his own, but still. Going by the smirk he got in return, Derek was well aware of that.

“What’s the second point?” Derek asked and brought Stiles out of his thoughts.

“You make the most adorable face right before you put on your shirt,” Stiles easily said and when Derek stared in confusion at him, he elaborated. “You scrunch up your nose and hesitate for a split second before you slide your shirt over your head, like you’re doing something really unpleasant. It’s just really cute,” Stiles sheepishly admitted and then promptly cursed himself when Derek’s face went all sad.

“It’s because of Laura,” he lowly said and startled Stiles.

Derek almost never talked about his family and Stiles was afraid one wrong move might stop him, so he just held on and waited for Derek to continue.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed yet but when you put a shirt one, you’re really vulnerable for a second because you can’t see and if you let go too early you’re stuck. You’re defenseless.”

Stiles thought that only Derek could find a weakness in putting on shirts, but going by the small smile on his face, this wasn’t about that.

“Laura always waited for that moment. She loved sneaking up on me, she grew into her senses a lot earlier than me, so she already had the advantage over me, but she always waited until I was putting on my shirt. I ripped three every week,” Derek told Stiles who couldn’t help the chuckle escaping him.

“So, I learned to be wary of that moment, and since my sense of smell was fully developed first, I learned to take a quick sniff to see if she was around or not,” Derek explained and now the face he usually made was even more adorable.

“I didn’t think someone would ever notice that,” Derek whispered, and Stiles hugged him close.

“I notice everything about you,” he whispered into Derek’s chest and going by the lack of protest, Derek even believed him.

Stiles pressed a kiss to his chest and vowed to let Derek now about one thing he appreciated about him every day. Derek deserved to know after all.


End file.
